<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mama by tea_at_twilight_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910519">mama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time'>tea_at_twilight_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa Fan Series, Danganronpa: BirthRight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINNY take this little fic ily, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!shiori, kinda??? i mean they're happy tears ;w;, little!hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hikaru lets a name slip out, which has unexpected results. </p>
<p>(aka shiori is a mama now and she couldn't be happier)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsuchiya Hikaru/Yodogawa Shiori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststargazer/gifts">theloststargazer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS A BIRTHDAY GIFT HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINNY I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I JUST HDLFKJSDFL. i wanted to put something out and i know we were talking about this idea so i hope u like it!! these two are adorable and i love them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really, saying it wasn’t a conscious choice on Hikaru’s part. She had just been curled up on the couch in Shiori’s lap, watching Pokemon on television, when suddenly she’d said, “‘m thirsty, Mama.” </p>
<p>At first, the name doesn’t register in Shiori’s mind. She hums, setting down her phone to direct her full attention to her little girl. “What do you want to drink, my sweetest?” </p>
<p>Before Hikaru can answer, though, Shiori freezes, her eyes going wide. Hikaru turns her head to look at her, and her eyes widen with horror as she sees tears streaming down Shiori’s cheeks, her hands clamped over her mouth. </p>
<p>Immediately, Hikaru panics. “No! No cry!” she says frantically, turning around in Shiori’s lap to face her, clumsily trying to wipe her tears away. “No cry, please!” </p>
<p>Shiori just shakes her head, and then suddenly, she’s throwing her arms around Hikaru, squeezing her close. She cries quietly into her shoulder, rocking her slightly, and Hikaru isn’t sure what else to do other than pet her back gently, like Shiori does for her when she cries. </p>
<p>“You called me <em> Mama</em>,” Shiori says, her voice choked and full of adoration and amazement. “I’m your <em> Mama</em>.” </p>
<p>“Ye’, Mama!” Hikaru agrees, patting her back lightly. “P’ease no cry, Mama…” </p>
<p>Despite her pleas, Shiori’s tears keep coming, and Hikaru isn’t really sure what to do. She debates going to get her Mareep or another one of her stuffed animals for her, because maybe cuddling a stuffy would help her calm down, but she ultimately decides against it. She doesn’t want to leave Mama while she’s crying. </p>
<p>Besides, despite her crying, Mama seems...happy? When she pulls away, she’s smiling through her tears, her eyes shining and lips twitched into a tiny smile. </p>
<p>“I love you, bunny,” Shiori whispers, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Mama!” Hikaru says, quickly, bouncing slightly in her lap. She leans forward and kisses the tears off her cheeks, nuzzling into her shoulder. “No more cry?” </p>
<p>Mama giggles, kissing the top of Hikaru’s head. “No, no more tears. But thank you,” she says, giving her a tight squeeze. “And I’m <em> happy </em> to be your Mama.” </p>
<p>Hikaru beams, squeezing her back. “Mama,” she says softly. </p>
<p>“Baby,” Mama coos, rocking her a little more. Then, she stands up, propping Hikaru on her hip. “Now. What <em> does </em> my pretty girl want to drink?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>